You want me to wrap that up?
by EliSoccerGirl16
Summary: Four is cop, and he hates Christmas. He always work, but this year his boss forced him to take the day off. His partner Zeke talks him into going to a Christmas party, and soon he finds himself in the Christmas madness. He needs to find a present, but he ends up finding much more than that. And it all starts with the question: "Do you want me to wrap that up?"
1. Chapter 1

_**So here is a little Christmas one shot, hope you like it :D**_

**10 days to Christmas. **

It's that time of the year again; Christmas. All around me people are smiling, laughing and chatting about their plans for Christmas. Most of them talk about how the house is going to be filled with kids, and how lovely it's going to be. I try my hardest to smile and nod along, but inside I am asleep. To be honest I don't give a damn about Christmas; I don't give a damn about trees, presents or light decorations. So to me Christmas is like any other time of the year, but they always ask me about my plans anyway. Even though they know it's going to be the same boring answer.

"What about you, Four? What are you going to do for Christmas?" Nita, our very flirty secretary asks with a wide smile.

"I am just going to be here, working on some reports" I say, hoping they will just move to the next.

"On Christmas Eve?" She asks shocked.

"Yeah, he always do that. That's his way of celebrating" Zeke, my partner says.

"Don't you have some family you can be with?" She pushes. She is really getting on my nerves, why can't she just drop it.

"Not anyone I see" I say, and turn my attention back to the computer screen. Blocking out their conversation.

"You know, I always tell you, that you can come and celebrate with me and Shauna. I promise that it will be turned down a bit, and you won't get uncomfortable" He says, leaning against my desk. I look up at him quickly, and then back to the screen.

"It's really nice of you, but I already took a double shift. So I will spend my Christmas here, like you said; just like I always do" I say, trying to sound like I am happy for the offer.

"We're not even going to be at home, we're going to that bar; The Pit. Some of Shauna's friends are coming as well. Would be nice with some guy company" I frown, Jesus, me at a bar filled with people I don't know. That's just a terrible idea, I know that two things can happen; 1: I'm going to sit in a corner and sipping of a beer bottle. Or 2: I'm going to reject drunk desperate single girls all night. Since I don't really like either of the scenarios, I give my friend the best smile I can.

"Sorry, but I don't think Max would like me to back out of that shift now" I say.

"Okay then. One day, you are going to tell me why you hate Christmas so much" He says, and place a cup of coffee in front of me.

"Sure, one day" I say, already back to the work. The rest of the my shift goes by smoothly, and by the end of the day I've finished three cases. I shut down my computer, and start to put on my jacket.

"EATON!" Max's voice echoes through office. I stop in my motion with the jacket halfway on, and turn around facing him.

"Yes, Sir?"

"I can see that you've put yourself on double shift on Christmas Eve, since you've been here every Christmas for the last what…. 5 years. I will not let you work this year" He says simply.

"But I want to work, I like it" I say, putting my jacket fully on.

"Not to debate, if I see your face here I will personally kick you out" With that he turn around and leaves, I clench my teeth and let out a frustrated frown.

"Sooo, bar with Shauna and me?" Zeke calls from his desk, his eyes full of hope. I have a feeling that he will not let this go.

"Sure, I will be there" I say, letting out a sigh of surrender. Zeke's face lights up like most of those trees people are having in their home these weeks.

"Nice man! You won't regret it. By the way, what do you want for Christmas?" He asks, and I look at him confused.

"I don't want anything"

"We are going to do this the right way, with presents. Even though we are at a bar" He says, with an amused expression. He finds this funny?

"Does that mean I need to find something for you and Shauna too?" I ask, almost with disgust in my voice. Just the thought about walking through the mall, gives me the creeps.

"Don't look so worried, 10 days to Christmas. I'm sure you can do it" He laughs to himself and walk out.

I doubt it.

* * *

><p><strong>8 days to Christmas.<strong>

Today I got off early, and finally pulled myself together. Today I was going to the mall. As I was walking through it, I think I saw about 5 different Santa's. All offering me different kind of Christmas cookies, and I said no to every single one of them. I had no idea what to buy for Zeke and Shauna, and it really stressed me out. Jesus, and people are going through this every year. I walk past a shop with all kind of things, maybe I can find something random in there. Then I will just cross my fingers, they don't buy me something fancy. The shop is totally chaotic, people are running around trying to find whatever they need. I start with Zeke first, he always complains about his coffee getting cold. Maybe I could give him some kind of thermo-cup. I walk aisle that looks like it contains kitchen stuff, and after some struggle I find what I am looking for. I look at my watch, Jesus! I've already spend three hours here. I must find something Shauna another day, or else I am going to be late for my boxing lection. I pay for the thing, and start to walk out of the shop. That's when I hear it, that little, yet cheerful voice.

"Would you like me to wrap that up for you?" It asks, I turn around and see a slim blond girl standing at a table. She is wearing skinny jeans and a tight t-shirt, and some kind of Christmas hat on her head. My mouth goes dry, and all I can do is nod and walk over to her. As a hand her the cup our fingers brush against each other, just lightly, but it sends sparks through my body. She smiles kindly at me, starting to wrap it up easily. I stare at her face the whole time, study all her features. She is pretty, that is for sure. I can remember when was the last time I noticed a girl, must have been in High School.

"It's a very handy present" She says, not looking up at me, but I can see the little smile on her lips.

"I know, good at keeping the coffee warm when the days get long" I say, not even thinking about how stupid I just sounded. She lets out a little laugh.

"It sure as hell is, I think that's the whole point of the thermo thing" She hands me the now beautiful wrapped up present, and then smiles kindly at me again. "Here you go, have a nice Christmas"

"Thank you…" I narrow my eyes, reading her nametag. "Tris" I return the smile, and walk out of the shop. Suddenly smiling kindly at the Santa's, and I even accept a cookie from one of them.

Boxing is different today, I don't punch as hard as I use to. Maybe it's because I keep picturing Tris' pretty blond face in front of me, making it really hard to punch angrily at a sandbag. I finish the section, whipping the sweat of my forehead, and taking a swing of water.

"Were you a little off today?" Amar asks, taking off his gloves.

"Yeah, I guess so. Just a little stressed out" I lie, packing my things up.

"I don't even want to bother asking you what you're doing for Christmas" He says with a little laugh.

"Actually, I am going to spend it with some friends this year" It feels weird to say, but try to make it sound as natural as possible. Amar's eyes widen, and he looks at me like I just told him that I shot JFK.

"Say what?! You're not working? That's really something new!" He says.

"Yeah yeah, new year new me" I say sarcastically.

"Then maybe you would like to sign up as Santa for our children Christmas party" He says with a smirk.

"No need to push it"

* * *

><p><strong>7 days to Christmas. <strong>

"Can't you give me some kind of hint? I seriously don't know what to buy, and I don't want to stand there looking like a fool" I say to Zeke, as we pull into the station. He just chuckles and shakes his head.

"That's the thing about Christmas, sometimes you are lucky to find the right thing and sometimes you're not. And then your wife will hate you for three months. Belive me" He says, giving me a knowing look that tells me he has fucked up more than once.

"That's really stupid" I say under my breath, and get out of the car.

"Just think. She is a woman for God sake"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I say, throwing my hands up in frustration.

"Buy her something for the kitchen, or something for the house. Just don't buy her close, that can cost you life" Oh so that's where he fucked up, giving her something too small or too big. The thought of her saying "Are you saying that I should lose weight?!" or "Do you think I am big enough to fit this?!" almost makes me laugh.

"What the hell is that on your face?" He asks.

"What?" What I say, starting to rub my face with my hand.

"Is that a smile? It looks so weird on you" He says in a mocking tone, pointing at my face.

"Oh shut up will you?" I say, batting his hand away.

"Coming with me and the boys tonight? Going out playing a little pool"

"Sorry, I can't. I have a present to buy, remember?"

Seems like there are even more people in here today, if that is even possible. What will people do if a fire starts, no way people can make it out of here. I shake of the thought, thinking to myself how weird I am for thinking like that. I walk to the same shop as the other day, thinking that they should have something for the house. I look through the stuff, scratching the back of my neck. I find a salad-bowl-set, which looks pretty decent. And women love salad, right? I take it and walk over to pay, to my pleasant surprise Tris is standing at the table again.

"You want that wrapped up?" She asks with same kind smile, clearly not recognizing me.

"Yes please" I say, and hand her the box. She looks me in the eyes, and then a grin spreads over her face.

"Oh it's you with the handy present" So she recognizes me, that's good. For some reason it makes me a little warm inside. "There is a cook book with this set, if you want it?"

"Uhm sure, where is it?"

"Come I will show you" She walks past me, and I follow her. Trying not to be a total creep and stare at her behind, but it's very hard for me. What the hell is happening? I usually don't have these thoughts about women. Suddenly I bump into her, she is bending down to grab the book. So I her from behind with my front, and almost knock her over. I blush as a grab onto her, so she doesn't fall down.

"I am so sorry! I was lost thought, and didn't realize that you had stopped. I am suck a clums" I babble out, scratching the back of my neck. She just laughs, and place her hands on top of mine.

"It's fine, nothing happend. Here is you book" She removes my hands from her arms, and starts to walk back. I watch her wrap it up, making sure only to look at her hands.

"Would you be pleased about this present? If I gave it to you?" I ask.

"Uhmm, well I don't exactly like to cook. So probably not, but maybe you're wife does?" She says, and I almost choke. _Wife?_

"I don't have a wife, this is for my friend's wife"

"Sorry, I just asumed you were merried, since you're, you know..." She says gesturing with her hand towards me. "very attractive" I hear her whisper. I blush, and so does she. Clearly it wasn't meant for my ears.

"But if she likes to cook and stuff, I'm sure that she will be very happy" She says and hands me the present.

"Thank you. Again. Tris" I say with a smile, and walk out of the shop.  
>She thinks I'm attractive? The prettiest woman I've ever seen, thinks <em>I'm <em>attractive.

Maybe Christmas isn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>4 days to Christmas.<strong>

I've been thinking about her more than I like to admit, I've been thinking about her so much that other people have noticed. The other day Zeke caught me daydreaming at work, he instantly knew it was about a girl. Even though I denied it. Now I've been circling around in the mall, thinking about an excuse to go in and buy some more stuff. Will she think that I'm some kind of stalker if I go in there, or will she not care at all. I pull myself together and enters the shop, I walk around pretending to look. There is an aisle filled with workout stuff, I pick a book and some weights. Just as the other time I pay, and then walk towards the wrap-up booth. Today there're two girls wrapping up, and of course it's the wrong one who is free.

"Hey there, can I wrap it up for you" She asks, sounding just as kind as Tris.. But it's not the same. I look at Tris, she is almost done. So I pretend to be thinking about it.

"Well..." I drag it out, looking over at Tris again and the second she is done I walk over. She looks at me surprised, but with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"You just can't seem to get enough huh?" She says and grabs my stuff. I can feel my face heat up; She knows that I'm here only to see her. She must notice my reaction.

"Of our stuff, I mean" She explains, laughing nervously. I let out a sigh, and chuckles lightly.

"Yeah, great stuff" I agree, nodding my head.

"So why did you walk over here to me?" She asks, not looking up from her hand work.

"You're just so beautiful" I blur out, not thinking about what I'm saying. She stops her work and looks up at me, shock and confussion written all over her face.

"What?" She breaths out, probably not believing her own ears. I don't either, how can I be so freaking embarrassing? Jesus Christ.

"I mean, you wrap it up very beautiful... No to say that you don't look... You know... But" I stutter like six year old, I don't remember that I've ever stuttered before.

"You don't have to seduce her to wrap up your presents, she's getting paid for it" A man behind me says. He looks at her like she's something to eat. "But she is really fine huh, wanna have some fun me huh?" I feel my anger boil inside of me, I look at Tris and she looks like she's getting sick.

"Get the hell out" I say in a calm voice, turning around to face him. He is around 40, and looks nothing like a pleasant guy.

"Who the hell are you to say that?" I grab my batch in my innerpocket, shoving it in his face.

"Chicago police, so I think you should take your stuff and wrap it up yourself. Going to leave now, or should I throw you out?" I ask harshly, he looks terrified and holds up his hands.

"I am going, don't worry" I turn back to Tris, who looks at me in awe.

"Thank you, I should have guessed you were in the police" I smile at her.

"No problem. Listen what time are you off?" I didn't even meant to ask that.

"When we close, why?"

"Well, you wrapped up all my Christmas presants. So maybe I could invite you to a cup of coffee, as a thank you"

"You heard the man; I am just doing my job" She says, blushing slightly. Is she blushing because of my offer?

"Oh I know, but you gave me some good advice too. So, I feel like I owe you"

"We are closing kind of late"

"I don't mind waiting, I will be right outside on that bench" I point out, and she lets out a little laugh.

"Sure you will" She says sarcastically. I nod once and start to walk out, not really sure if she turned my offer down or not.

"Hey, Officer" She says, and my heart rate speeds up.

"Yeah?" I ask happily, expecting her to say 'yes' to my offer.

"Remember your stuff" She says pointing to the bag I forgot.

"Thanks" I say, not hidding my disappointment very well. I grab the bag and walk out, sitting down on the bench. Maybe she doesn't care. but something inside of me wants to show her that I am willing to here for a long time.

Just for her.

I don't how long I've been sitting here, long enought to have watched at five families having major disagreements over the Christmas stuff they should buy. I am resting my elbows on my knees, head in my hands and my gaze locked to the floor. Suddenly a pair of Converse sneakers stops in front of me.

"I can't believe it, you are actually still sitting here" Tris' voice sounds surprised and amussed in the same time. I look up to see her pretty face shinning with something I can't quite but my finger on. I sit up straight and clear my throat.

"I said I would" I get up, and first now I notice that she is a food smaller than me. I start to imagine how perfectly she would fit in my arms; Head on my chest and my chin resting in her soft hair. She bring me back to reality, by grabbing on to my wrist.

"So, should we get that coffee?" She asks with a crooked smile, I smile back and gestures for her to lead the way. We walk in silence for some minutes, before we stop and walk into a little café. We walk up to order.

"I would like a tomato soup" She says, then turns around to me. "Hope you don't mind, but I haven't really eaten all day" Then I realize that I haven't eaten anything but a sandwich at work, and that I am actually really hungry.

"Not at all, make that two" I say, she reaching for her money but I beat her and hand over a 100 dollar bill. "I invited you here, only fair that I pay" For a moment she looks like she is going to argue, but then she decides not to. Because she just smiles and says thank you.

"So what are your plans for Christmas?" She asks as we are eating our soup.

"Nothing special, I don't really like Christmas"

"Really?" She says surprised. "How come" For some reason I feel like telling her everything, but I know that would be totally weird and she would run out of the door.

"Bad childhood memories" I simply say.

"I see, that's why you pick such weird presents" She says with an amused tone.

"Oh is that so?"

"Yeah, but I think it's cute" She says, and return to her food. I blush, probably the same color as the soup. _She thinks I'm cute_.

"I don't think you've told me your name" She suddenly says.

"It's.." I think for a moment.

"Is it a hard one?" She chuckles. Oh what the hell.

"Tobias" I say, thinking that I would like her to say my real name.

"Tobias" She repeats, and sure enough it's like sweet music in my ears. I want to record it, and play it over and over again. "Thank you for the help with the creepy guy, Tobias"

"Anytime" I reach for my card in my pocket "Here is my number, so you can call me directly if anything happens" I say, shoving it over to her side of the table.

"So what are your plans for Christmas?" I think this is the first time I've ever asked anyone this, because usually I don't really care. Before she can answer, herphone start to ring. She looks at the display, and then up at me.

"Sorry I need to take this" She leaves the table, and walk over to a corner where I can't hear her. She returns some moments later.

"Sorry, but I need to go. Thank you for the soup, but you still owe me a cup of coffee. Maybe we can catch up after Christmas. Any way bye" She waves at me, and then walks out of the café. I smile widely to myself, she wants to see me again. I can feel my heart flutter, but then I look down at the table seeing my card is there. Which means that she doesn't have my number and I don't have her's, making it a little hard to 'catch up'.

What did I do wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>2 days to Christmas. <strong>

I couldn't stop thinking about her, thinking about what I did wrong. Was I too pushy with asking her for coffee? Or with protecting her at the shop. Was I just too much. People noticed my sudden mood change.

_"Did something happen with that girl?" Zeke asks, snapping his fingers in front of me.  
><em>

_"What makes you think that?"  
><em>

_"You're not smiling, and you're back to being the grumpy guy" He says with shrug.  
><em>

_"There's no girl"  
><em>

_"Dude, you've been starring out of that window for 10 minutes and I've heard you sigh the name "Tris" three times. So tell, me what happened?" I blush and look away for a moment, before I look back at him.  
><em>

_"I think I fucked up, what can I do to fix it?"  
><em>

_"Well, flowers work and jewelry. Women love jewelry" He assures me. _

So after I got off that day, I went down at bought a pretty silver bracelet. The woman in the shop assured me, that it would fit perfectly to a type as Tris. Right now the bracelet feel heavy in my pocket, as I again cirkle around the shop. Once I pull myself together, I walk directly towards the wrap-up booth. Only to find two new girls there, no sight of Tris.

"Is Tris at work today?" I ask one of the girls.

"You know Tris? Well, she got off early today. She was going to California to celebrate Christmas" She says, I can feel the disappointment running through my veins.

"Oh okay, can you do me a favor and wrap this up for me?" I give her the bracelet, but she doesn't take it.

"If you didn't buy it here, I can't help you. Have a nice Christmas" I frown and walk out of the shop.

Nice Christmas my ass.

On the way home I buy some wrap up paper, and sit down to wrap it up. After half an hour of trying, I finally get an result that acceptable. There is only one word for that wrapping: Fucking awful. This Christmas is exacatly like I remember them from my childhood. Filled with disappointment.

I'm so sick of this.

* * *

><p><strong>1 day to Christmas. <strong>

"I don't care, Four! You are coming!" Zeke yells into the phone.

"I don't really feel like coming" I reply.

"The best way to get over girl trouble is to have some fun"

"I will be perfectly fine here" I say, looking around in the empty appartment. Suddenly feeling a little lonely.

"I don't care! I am not letting you sit there alone!"

"Fine then, I am coming"

I hang up and return to what I've been doing all day.

Thinking about her.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas. <strong>

I am dressed casually, not to fancy but not to laid back either. I have the presents in a plastic bag, and the bracelet in my innerpocket. In case Shauna doesn't like the salad set. The bar is pretty crowded, looks like many people chose to spend the night here. it takes me a minute to find Zeke and Shauna, but when I do Zeke flashes me a big grin.

"There you are! Thought you would bail, I was ready to go get you" He says, giving me a guy hug.

"Yeah yeah" I hand over the presents.

"Thank you very much, Four" Shauna says. "Let's go to the table, we ordered some beers. The other guys should be here soon" We walk over to the table, and watch them open up their presents. Judging by their expressions they seem to like it.

"Thank you man, here's yours" He hands me a flat box. I un-wrap it, and find a wine-red tie.

"I thought, since you're always wearing the same tie, you could need a new one" Zeke explains, and I admit that I feel a little spark of happiness or Christmas spirit inside. But it's gone, as soon as my mind goes to Tris in California.

"Thank you" I murmur, and drain my beer. I feel like I need another one. "I will go and put the stuff in the bar, you guys want anything?" They shake their heads, and I start to push my way through the crowd. Handing the man our stuff, and ordering a new beer. I take it and step outside for a moment. _Get yourself together man! You didn't even know her, you will be fine. You were before. _I tell myself, but a voice in the back of my mind yells at me:

"_Is fine enough now that you've tried to feel different"  
><em>

I walk back inside, and see that more people have joined our table.

"Where did you go, thought you ran off" Zeke says. "Meet my brother Uriah, Shauna's sister Lynn, her friend Christina and her boyfriend Will" He gestures to the people, and smile and shake hands with all of them. Zeke keeps filling me with beer, which makes it a little easier to keep a conversation with him. I realize that I don't know my partner at all.

"My friend says she blew up her Christmas plans, is it okay if she joins us?" Christina says, and we all agree. Oh God, I don't hope it's a drunk desperat single woman. I excuse myself and walk to bath room, when I get up I realize that I'm pretty buzzed. I need to hold back a little. I stumble out to the bathroom, and throw some cold water in my face. Studying myself in the mirror. I look younger somehow, it's easy to tell that I've loosen up a bit tonight. And I must admit that it feels nice. I give myself a rescuing smile, before I leave the bathroom to return to the table. I stop in my steps and my breath hitches when I see the blond girl sitting at our table, I almost doens't recognize her, but I am sure. It's Tris.

"Four, this is..." Shauna starts

"Tris" I finish for her.

"Hi" She smiles at me, and I smile back sliding into the seat next to her. I don't care to answer when they ask where we know eachother from.

"Want a drink?" I ask her, leaning close to her slightly.

"Yes please" She says and smiles at me, I grab her hand and drag her to the bar.

"Order anything you want" I say, expecting her to order something fancy, but she just orders a beer and I copy her order.

"I thought you were going to California" I say.

"I was, but..." She stops and gives me a funny look. "How do you know that?"

"Umm, I asked where you were... In the shop" I say scratching the back of my neck.

"You asked for me?" She says with a big smile. I can't tell if she is pleased or amussed.

"Yes" I admit. We get our beer, but stay at the bar. I suddenly remember the present in my innerpocket, I reach for it and hand it to her.

"What is this now? Besides wrapped up really terrible" She says with a nervous chuckle.

"You weren't there, so I had to do it myself" I say with a shy smile. "Open it" She hesitates for a moment, before removing the paper and opening the box. She slaps a hand over her mouth.

"Tobias" She breaths. "You bought this for me?" She asks and i nod. "But why?"

"I thought I fucked up, since you just left my card at the table" I explain looking down at the bar slidely embarrassed.

"When I realized that I left you're card, I went back to catch you. But you already left. You didn't really have to buy a bracelet, I can't accept this" She says, trying to hand it back to me.

"You don't like it?"

"I do, it's really pretty"

"Then keep it, I bought it for you" I say, pushing it back to her. "Thanks" she whispers, and puts the box in her pocket.

"I can't believe you asked for me in the shop" She says and shakes her head.

"I know, I am too much. Just tell me" I say, and shake me head in shame.

"No, it was really sweet, Tobias. Hell I thought about going to the police station to find you" She says, placing a hand on of mine.

"Really?" I ask, looking down at her small hand on mine.

"Yes" She admits. We fall into a nice silence, just taking sips of our beers and smiling.

"Hey you too!" Someone yells and we turn around, looking at Zeke wearing a big grin on his face. "Don't you realize what you've been sitting under?" He asks and points in the ceiling. We both look up and see a mistletoe. How freaking cliché, I am about to turn my face back to Tris and just laugh. But I find her face already close to mine, her eyes sparkle like starts and they are starring right into mine. My heart is beating faster than ever, and before I know it she presses her lips against mine. It's a sweet, innocent kiss and yet it's full of passion and definitely the best kiss I've ever had. She pulls away before I can kiss back.

"Thank you for the bracelet, Tobias. Merry Christmas" With that she pecks me on the cheek and walks back to the others, leaving me with a big grin on my face. I carefully touch the place where she kissed me, and I can still fill the ghost of her lips.

"Merry Christmas, huh?" The bartender says with a wink, I smile at him and then look down at Tris. I catch her gaze and my smile gross even bigger.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas"

And for the first time in my life;  
>I mean it.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading, Merry Christmas! Be brave and have a great time :D<strong>_


	2. AN

Hey guys :)

I'm happy that so many of you liked my little Christmas story, however this was only a one-shot. And even though I would love to continue it, I don't really see how I can do it. But I will keep the story open, so if an idea pops up in my head, I promise to Write more to the story :)

much loove :D


	3. Chapter 3

_**Some wrote to me with the idea on a chapter from New Years Eve, so I worked a little on that idea and suddenly this chapter came up :D ahah, hope you will enjoy it :) After this, there will probably not be any more chapters though. At least I don't think so. **_

It's been almost a week since that magical night, and I am not kidding when I say that it's the reason I fall asleep with a smile on my face every night. Sadly I haven't seen Tris since that night, I've been around the shop asking for her, they just said she still was in California. It's weird that a person can affect you so much, I've spend most of my hours awake starring into nothing thinking about her. Occasionally lifting my hand up to touch my lips, imagining her soft pink lips on them. Which is exactly what I am doing right now, just sitting with a wide smile and starring into a screen. Max is probably going to get angry at me for not finishing this report, but that seems so far away right now.

"Four!" Zeke says from across the room, and judging by his tone he has tried to get through to me for a while.

"Yeah?" I say, looking up, rubbing my eyes. He smirks at me and takes a piece of paper from his pocket, he makes a paperball out of it and throws It to me. I open it, and there is a phone number in a messy handwriting. It's not a handwriting I know.

"What's this?" I ask, holding up the paper.

"What do you think?" He says, his smirk getting even bigger. I turn the paper around a few times, before I give up.

"I really have no idea" I say and throw it into the trashcan.

"For a detective you're really stupid, that's Tris' number. She told me to tell you, that she is spending the Christmas days with her brother in California. But she will be back home to New Years" He says, and before he can even finished I am on my knees with both hands looking through the trashcan. I find the piece of paper, and a smile of relief spreads across my face. I hear someone clearing their throat, and I look up to see Max looking down at me with raised eyebrows. I can feel myself blushing.

"I'm not even going to ask, Eaton. When am I going to have that report you've been working on all day?"

"Uhmm, when I leave" I say getting back in my feet.

"Are you riding a novel or something?"

"No, sorry Sir. I've been kinda distracted, I promise it will not happen again" I assure him, sounding like a little school boy being caught in making trouble. He narrows his eyes at me.

"Are you sick? If you are, please take a day off. You haven't been sick all the years you've been working here" Max says, his annoyance replaced by concern.

"I am not sick, just a little off these days" I explain, afraid that he will force me home in any moment.

"Well that's not really true, you see Max; Four caught the worst sickness of them all. He is love sick" Zeke says, smiling all over his face. I shoot him a death glare. Max turns towards me again, with an impressed look on his face.

"Good for you, Eaton! Brovo!" He exclaims, and pads me on the back. Then he turns around and walks back into his office. I look at Zeke, who is trying to control his laughter.

"For how long did you keep this from me?" I ask, holding up the paper slip.

"Shauna gave it to me the day after Christmas, but I totally forgot giving it to you" He stops laughing and gives me an apologizing look. "Sorry".

"Whatever, it's not like I've been stalking and asking her co-workers" I say sarcastically. Zeke just laughs, and turns his attention back to his computer.

_Oh, he thought I was joking? _

* * *

><p>I pace back and forth in my living room, starring at my phone on the table. I've been doing this since I got home, trying to figure out what to text her.<p>

_Hey  
><em>

No, how stupid can you be?

_Hey Tris!  
>Wuu2?<br>_

Hell No! You're not a teenager, you're an adult. Think like a gentleman, there must be something there. Deep inside. I pick up my phone and start a new text.

_Dear Tris.  
>Thank you for Christmas night, I had a great time. And trust me, I haven't had a great Christmas for very long.<br>I hope everything is great in California?  
>-Tobias<br>_

I bit my nails when I am thinking about hitting the send button, I click on it and my heart rate doubles up. I turn it on silent, suddenly afraid of the reply or maybe afraid that there will be no reply at all. It's not like it helped putting it on silent, instead I was constantly waiting for it to vibrate. When it finally happend I was so tensed, that I almost peed my pants in relief. I grabbed the phone violently, and to my happiness there was a message from an unknown number starting with: _Dear Tobias. _I knew it was her, because she is the only one I am in contact with, that knows my real name. I clicked into the message with trempling fingers and a beating heart.

_Dear Tobias.  
>I was wondering when I would hear from you, but I figured that Zeke probably forgot to give you my number. I had a great Christmas as well, much better than sitting in California with my brother, his wife and two screaming children. (Don't ever tell him I said that) Cali is fine, hot as hell, but I really miss the snow in Chicago. You're probably amazing at ice skating. Well, enough about me. How are you doing? Catching some bad Santas?<br>-Tris :)  
>Btw: What are your plans for tomorrow night? <em>

I smile like an idiot at the screen, the reply is much better than expected. I keep reading one thing over and over again; Don't ever tell him I said that. Which means she much think that I am going to meet her brother, and that means that she maybe thinks that we are going to be... No, snap out of it Tobias. She was only trying to be funny. Maybe, instead of sitting here looking like an idiot, you should answer the girl you've been longing to talk to for a week!

_Sounds fun. Who doesn't love screaming babies? :) You're right, Zeke forgot all about giving me that number. Sorry about that. Well, there has been a couple of Santas turning to the dark side, but nothing special. About that ice skating, I am actually pro at it. You wouldn't believe your own eyes! I don't have any plans for New Years, I usually just eat alone or work. _

I hit the send button, and then realize how freaking lonely I sound. I desperately try to cancel the sending, but out it goes. Nice job idiot, like she is going to want to have anything to do with an anti-social cop. I slap a hand against the forehead, and prepare myself for either being rejected or ignored. The phone vibrates, and I look at the screen with a sigh of defead.

_Oh is that so? Pro? You need to prove that, I know a good place. I know the owners, they also make the BEST hot chokolate in Chicago. We should go some time. Well, you have plans now then! I am hosting a party, and I would be honored to have you there. Zeke and Shauna is going to be there too. I am having dinner with some of the guys from Christmas, if you remember them? You can join us if you want to? _

Why isn't she rejecting me? How come she wants to be with me on this special night, even though I am the most boring person in the world. I don't want to ruin her and her friend's dinner, but I wouldn't mind joining the party. And did she just ask me put on a ice skating date? My heart flutter at the thought.

_Ice skating and hot chocolate? Name date and time, I will be there. I would love to join your party, but I am just going to eat with Shauna and Zeke. They invited me earlier this week. Do you want me to bring something? _

I walk to the bathroom, and find myself hurring back to the living room where a new message is waiting for me.

_Great, looking forward to see you then. Well I should probably get some sleep now, I will see you tomorrow night then :)  
><em>

_You didn't answer my question; Do I need to bring something? _

Sleep actually sounds like a good idea, since I have a long day in front of me tomorrow. I strip down to my boxers, and climb into bed. Putting the phone on the night stand, turning off the vibration. A moment later a blue-ish light fills the room, and I reach for the phone.

_No, your company is more than enough :) _

I smile down in the pillow, while the butterflies fill up my stomach and my heart beats as fast as a hummingbirds wings.  
>How am I going to sleep?<p>

* * *

><p>The fireworks explode somewhere on the sky, I never understood the idea of fireworks when it's daylight. Why can't people wait? I knock on the door on the little house; Thank God they took down their Christmas lights. Zeke opens the door and looks me up and down, while raising an eyebrow.<p>

"Why the hell did you dress up like an alcoholic? Are you going to wear that at the party?" He says, gesturing to my outfit.

"No, you idiot" I say poiting to the dressing back in my hand, that contains my dress-shirt and blazer. "I just don't want to spill on it"

"Oh I see, come in. Dinner is ready soon" He says stepping away from the door opening. I smile and step inside. I see Shauna placing the food on the table.

"It smells very nice" I say with a kind smile, she smiles back and gives me a light hug.

"Thank you, and nice that you could join us. I understand that you are coming to the party as well?" She asks, taking off the apron and gestures for us to sit down.

"Yeah, since you guys made me celebrate Christmas, I thought that I would try the New Years too" I say, while Zeke is pouring wine in my glass. He puts the bottle down and look at me seriously.

"So, what's the plan?" He says, digging into his plate of food. I look at him confused, before taking a bite of the steak. Damn it's good.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, shoving another bite into my mouth.

"How are you going to get Tris at midnight?" I choke in my food, and starts coughing. I reach for my glass, and drowns it with wine.

"ZEKE!" Shauna exclaims and slaps his arm.

"What?"

"That's none of your business!" I give her a grateful smile.

"He needs plan!" Zeke exclaims, and I just shake my head.

"I am just going to see what happens" I say simply, shrugging my shoulders.

"That's not going to help" Zeke mumbles.

"Then maybe it wasn't meant to be" I shrug again, trying to keep it cool. But on the inside;

I am begging, who ever is up there, for help.

We take a cab to Tris' place, and let's just say that I can feel that I am nervous. You would have thought that the alcohol would have helped, but it just made it worse. My stomach twistes as we pull in, I step out taking three deep breaths. Letting the cool night air calming me.

"You okay, Four? You look like you are going to throw up. Girls doesn't like that" Zeke says, padding me on the back.

"I am fine, just a little out of place" We walk the stairs to Tris' appartment, and there's VERY loud music coming from the inside. How are they going to hear when we knock the door, but somehow someone hears it and opens the door. I recognize the girl from Christmas, think her name was Maria.

"Hey Marlene!" Zeke exclaims happily. _Well, I was kind of_ close. We walk inside and recognize half of the people here, they all seem like they're having a great time. My eyes searches for the blond haired girl, but I can't seem to find her. I walk over to the table with drinks, and help myself with a beer. Suddenly a small pair of hands cover up my eyes.

"Guess who" Tris' voice is like honey in my ears, and I could recognize it anywhere.

"I'm gonna go with Tris?" I answer, she removes her hands from my eyes and stand in front of me. Her mouth goes into an 'O' shape.

"What's up?" I ask, studying her face as her mouth curls into a smirk.

"Nothing, I guess I forgot how good looking you were" She says, I blush and avoid her eyes. Looking at her outfit instead, and she is breathtaking. Though her dress dress makes me want to cover her up, so other people don't get to look at her.

"Thank you. You look really beautiful tonight" i stutter, because I'm not used to give these kind of compliments. I must have said something right, because she smiles widely and her cheeks turns a beautiful shade of pink. She steps closer to me, and the wraps her arms around my neck. I slowly put my hands on her waist.

"Thank you for coming" She whispers.

"Thank you for inviting me" We pull away, and she's about to say something when someone calls out her name. She gives me an apologzing look.

"Sorry, hard to be the host" She says, letting completely go of me and miss her arms instantly.

"No probelm, I will just catc you later"

"Please do" She smiles one last time and then walk over to her friends. I join Zeke, Shauna and some other people for a deep deep talk. At some point the music gets louder, and I look to see some people forming a dancefloor. Tris is dancing with Christina and Marlene, while some dudes looks at her hungryly. Anger and jealousy is building up inside of me, and tighten my grip on the bottle in my hand. Zeke leans over.

"Calm down, Four. Just dance with her" I look over again, and the fucker is now dancing with her. Maybe I am just imagining things, but she looks uncomfortable. Her eyes lock with mine, and give her a trying smile which she returns. I put down my beer bottle, and walk over to her. Giving the guy a dirty look, he stares me down but backs away. First then I remember; I can't dance.

"You okay?" She yells over the music.

"Yeah. I am sorry, but I really don't know how to dance" I scratch the back of my neck nervously.

"I'm sure you can keep up" She says, and takes my hands in hers. She steps a little closer to me. "Just listen to the music" She whispers in my ear, sending chills through my body. I happen to know this song. "Thinking out loud" Ed Sheeran. We sway together to the soft chords, and by the end of the song we are wrapped up in each other. I really enjoy myself, and I can she is too, because I can feel her smile into my shoulder. Suddenly the music is turned down, and we step away from each other.

"One hour to midnight guys! Time for the beer pong game" The creepy fucker says. He looks at me, and flashes me an evil grin. "What about you? Want to go up againt me?"

"No thank you, I don't play" I say, my voice cold and firm.

"I do, so we can be a team" Tris says, and slips her hand into mine. The dude's smile fades a little, but then he just nods.

"Okay, let's do it. Drew you on my team then"

"Go get'em, Four" Zeke yells with a big grin on his face. Half of the people gather around the table, while the other half just continue their conversations. I let Tris go frist, and she send it into the first cup. I grin at her, and raise my hand for a highfive. She sends the next 4 balls into the cups as well, while the boys miss. It's my turn, and as expected I miss.

"Aren't you a cop? Aren't you suppossed to have a good aim?" The dude, Peter, says with a laugh.

"Don't worry, you will get the next one" Tris says, rubbing my back. But I don't.

"Hey Four, how can you be a cop with that aim? Don't you hit innocent people a lot?" Peter says with a big evil smile, I clench my teeth. "How is it? to take another person's life? Does it feel good, Four?"

"Shut up, Peter!" Tris growls, placing a calming hand on my arm.

"Four? What kind of name is that anyway?"

"The amount of months you will be in coma, if you don't shut up" I say in a low voice, but he doesn't take the warning seriously.

"Playing tough guy huh? Then come on" I break free of Tris grip, and then storm towards him. Stopping an inch from his face, I stare him down, wanting to smash his face into the wall. But I turn away, grab my coat and walk out of the door. I walk down on the street, not really sure where to go. But I don't get to think for a long time, before I can hear my name being called.

"Tobias!" She reaches me, standing there in snow before me. She rubs her bare arms, probably freezing like hell.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have come. I am not good at parties" I apologize, kicking an imaginary stone with my food.

"What are you talking about? Peter was a total idiot. He is on his way home now, please don't leave. I want you here" She breaths out the last part, I close my eyes and enjoy her words.

"Say it again" I say, still with my eyes closed.

"Please stay, I would like you to stay" She says, I open my eyes and look at her, studying her face. Suddenly I feel brave, and all my anger is gone. I take one long step towards her, and grab her face in both of my hands. I search her face for any sign of resistance, before I press my lip firmly against hers. The winter night is cold, but her lips are warm. My tongue skims her lip, and she parts them slightly letting me deepen the kiss. She tugs in my hair, and I let a low growl escape my mouth. We pull apart both out of breath.

"I've wanted to that for week" She breaths, putting a hand on my cheek.

"Really?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah, I can't stop thinking about you. I was hoping you would kiss me at midnight" She smiles shyly.

"I am sorry I was a little early, hope it was okay"

"I would like you to do it again" I smile widely at her, before pressing my lips against hers again. When we pull apart I place a kiss on her forhead.

"Happy New Year" I say, smiling against her forehead.

"It's not New Year yet" I chuckle, and peck her on the lips.

"For me, the New year just begon"


	4. Author's Note

Hi Guys!  
>I am happy that you liked my little extra chapter :D So!; I got a message from Dancer4Eternity, who shared an awesome idea with me: Making this a holiday thing, so I will update a chapter on every holiday. Like Valentines Day, Easter and what ever :) Then I will wrap it up and end it next year between Christmas and New Years Eve :D So I guess I will see you again around Valentines :D<br>It's going to be legendary guys! :D We should all give a cyber-highfive to Dancer4Eternity.  
>An other thing; I will maybe be taking a little break from Fanfiction, not saying that I will delete my stories! I will finish them. But I am going to start working on a 'Original' story, hopefully it will turn out to be a "book-long". If any of you are interested in reading it, and maybe give me some feedback, please let me know.<br>Much Love from Denmark :)


	5. Chapter 5

**_I'm back. Since I won't be able to post on Valentine's day, cuz I'm out of the country, plus I've two years anniversary with my boyfriend. So I'm posting a chapter now, and then I will post on a couple of days after Valentine's day :) Hope you will enjoy this :D_**

"So how are you and Tris doing?" Zeke asks as we walk into the office. I smile at the mention of her name.

"It's alright, we're taking it slow"

"How slow?" He asks with an amused smile. I don't answer I just stare at him.

"Have you… You know?" He wiggles his eyebrows, and I throw a pen at his face. Still not answering.

"I'll take that as a no , then. Jezz Four, have you even slept together in the same bed?" I can feel the heat running to my face. It's not like I don't want to do any of those things with her, but this is so new to me. I'm no virgin, but I've never felt this way before. I don't want to go to fast, to scare her off.

"I just don't want to… you know.. Be too forward" My voice fades out at the last words, and at this Zeke burst into laughter.

"Four, seriously.. Too forward? You two are crazy about each other, she's in love with you…" He keeps talking but he lost me at 'She's in love with you' In love? With _me_? I mentally gape of joy. Suddenly he snaps his fingers at me.

"You in there?"

"How do you know she's in love with me?"

"Oh, shit. Well, guess I wasn't supposed to be saying that" He scratches the back of his neck. "But she told Shauna and Christina, when they were hanging out. She also said, that she weren't sure that you felt the same" At that my head snap in his direction.

"Why is that?"

"Because you never stay with her. But don't worry, Shauna assured her that you were head over hills for her. Maybe you need to step up, showing how happy you're with her. I mean, are you even sure you're a couple?"  
>Are we? We haven't really talked about that, I just assumed that we were. Or maybe we are just "seeing each other occasionally"<p>

Jesus Christ! Why am I such an idiot?

* * *

><p>Me and Zeke's conversation haunted me for the rest of the day, and to be honest I was nervous as hell when I heard the doorbell. What if she's going to tell me that she doesn't want to see me anymore, because I can't give her what she wants? My heart almost flies out of my chest, when I walk up to open the door. But when I do, and see the blond haired girl, standing with a big smile and a bag of Chinese in her hand, all of my worries wash away.<p>

"Hi" She says and takes one step inside, stepping close to me. I bend down, my lips inches from hers.

"Hi" I whisper with a big smile, my lips brushing briefly against her hers, before she closes the space between us. It isn't even an intense kiss, but it sends lave through my veins.

"Come in, can't stand here kissing you in the doorway all night" I say, and take the bag from her hand.

"I wouldn't mind" She says with a wicked grin, sending even more warmth through my body.

"But my neighbor would, want a beer to that food?" I ask and head towards the fridge.

"Yeah" She takes off her jacket and sits down at the dining table, I turn around but I can feel her eyes on my back. The thought of her checking me out, makes me blush and I am suddenly happy that I'm standing with my head inside the fridge.

"So how was your day? Catch any bad guys?" She says, teasingly squeezing my bicep before she takes the beer from my hand.

"Well, my day was very boring. Not so much action. My day is much better now, though. What about you?" I ask, digging into the spring rolls.

"My day was terrible, we had the worst costumers! They were so rude!" She exclaims, snatching a spring roll from me.

"How were they rude?" I ask, already getting slightly mad about the fact that someone treated Tris badly.

"They just yelled at me because I couldn't find what they were looking for, and then one of them called me a whore. Such a douchebag!" She says, obviously getting angry just talking about the episode. I tighten my grip around the bottle.

"Next time you call me, then I will come and kick their asses and then kick them the hell out" I say, trying to sound as calm as possible. She laughs a little.

"So I should call my big bad police officer boyfriend, to scare all the bad guys away? You can't come running around everytime" She says and reaches for my hand, giving it a little squeeze. Did she just call me her boyfriend? I am sure that she just called me her boyfriend. I'm sure I am grinning like an idiot.

"Your face is going to break if you keep smiling like that. What's up?" She asks amused.

"It's just… You called me your boyfriend"

"But that's what you are right?" She asks, suddenly sounding nervous.

"Yeah! Yeah I am! I just never heard you say that before. It's nice to hear" I say with a shy smile, which she copies immediately. We eat the rest of the food, while chatting back and forth. When we finish I put on a movie, and we cuddle up on the couch. I wrap my arm tightly around waist. Running my thumb in circles over her ribcage, she lets out a sigh and relaxes against me. It makes me smile, and I move my eyes from the screen and look at her instead. She is so God Damn beautiful. Maybe that' the sort of things I'm supposed to tell her, to show her I'm in love with her.

"You're so beautiful, Tris. I do not understand how I got so lucky" I plant a kiss in her hair, she looks up at me with a mix of confusion and happiness.

"I think I am the lucky one" She whispers, and then she grabs my face and presses her lips against mine. She climbs onto my lap, without breaking the kiss. I move my lips across her jaw, down her throat and up to her lips again. Her hands make their way to my shirt, unbuttoning it. But not in that rough and needy way most girls would do, it's slow and carefully. My hands carefully slips up her shirt, she is so slim that I can almost reach all the way around her. When she unbuttons the last one, I lean forward, allowing her to push it off my shoulders. Her hands run down my chest, to my stomach and settles on my hips. I start to pull her shirt up, and she raises her arm a bit. Just then her phone starts to ring. We pull apart and she frowns.

"I'm really sorry, Tobias. I need to take it. It's about a job interview" she pecks my lips, and smile at her before she walks into the other room. I want to kill the bastard on the other line, just screwing up the whole thing. I adjust my pants, I've never felt anything so intense before. 5 minutes late, Tris comes out again. She sends me an apologizing smile.

"Sorry, that's so fucked up and cliché!" She runs a hand through her hair and looks at her watch. "It's getting late, I think I better head home and get some sleep" She starts putting on her shoes, I need to say something.

"Please stay" She stops in her motion, and then turn her head towards me.

"You sure? Don't you have to get up early tomorrow. For work?"

"I will call in sick. I mean, if you want to spend the day with me?" I say getting up, walking over to her.

"Of course I want to be with you, Tobias" I smile and grab her hand, motion for her to take of her shoes again.

"But I think we should hit the hay then? I know exactly what we should do tomorrow, and you need your sleep" I lead her towards the bedroom, I hand her one of my grey gym shirts. Knowing it will be like a night dress on her. She walks out on the bathroom to change, and I strip off my pants. Tris comes back, and gasps in surprise when she sees me standing in my boxers. I feel like covering myself up.

"I can… put some pants on" I say shyly, starting to look through my dresser. But she places her hands over mine.

"No, sorry. I just got surprised. That's nothing wrong your body, Tobias" I try concentrate on her words, but my eyes are glued to her bare legs.

"I can put some pants on" She says with a little laugh, copying my words. I smile and shake my head, pulling her onto the bed. I pull the covers over us, pulling her close to my chest. She grabs my hand holds It in both of hers, hugging it against her chest.

"I think I'm falling in love you" She whispers into the dark.

"I know I am in love with you, I'm just not very good at showing it. Sorry" I mumble kissing her shoulder.

"You're perfect, Tobias. If anybody out there have told you different, they're idiots" I frown.

"I am far from perfect, Tris"

"To me you are" She says sleepy, and places a kiss on my hand. I smile, brightly enough to light up the dark room.

Never have I ever felt so comfortable in my bed.


	6. Chapter 6

_**So this chapter took a little longer to write than expected, but it's here now! Waiting for you to read! So please enjoy!**_

I just got off the phone with Max, and I am now tiptoeing back into the bedroom. Tris is fast asleep, looking like an angel in my eyes. I sit down beside her, coursing her to stir and slowly opening her eyes. She blinks a couple of times, before her eyes settles on me and her lips turns into a sleepy smile.

"Good morning" She says, and stretching her body. The shirt she borrowed from me creeps up slightly, and her flat stomach is now exposed. It takes most of self-control, not to bend down at let my lips press against her slightly tanned skin. I let my eyes meet hers instead and return her smile.

"Good morning"

"I could get used to waking up in this big bed, looking at you as the first thing" She says, reaching up touching my cheek. I smile and lean into her touch, which is the most incredible thing in the world. I lean into her touch, placing a kiss on her palm.

"I could get used to that too. Listen, I know that I said would call in sick today, but a lot of the guys are off today, so I need to go to work. But please stay here and wait for me, it will only be a couple of hours" Inside I cross my fingers that she will say yes, and not just slap me across the face and run out. To my relief she gives me a big smile.

"Sure, I will find something to do. Can I use your TV?"

"Of course you can! Feel free to use anything in here" I get up and walk over to my dresser, I grab a pair of jeans and a dress shirt and walk out to the bathroom to change. I make a halfhearted attempt on fixing my hair, but ends up being just as messy as always. When walk back into the bedroom, Tris is almost asleep again.

"I'm leaving now. There is coffee in the kitchen and some sort of breakfast if you get hungry" I see her smirk, and suddenly she grabs me around the neck bringing me down to the bed. We laugh together as she places kisses all over my face, before she place one final long kiss on my lips.

"There, now you are good to go" I chuckle and shake my head, getting up from the bed.

"Have a nice day" I yell as I exit the apartment.

I smirk to myself as I turn in the opposite direction of the station.

* * *

><p>Tris POV.<p>

After Tobias leaves, I just take a moment to take everything in. I have a boyfriend now, a _real_ boyfriend. Not just some guy who drops by when he can find the time, but a guy who wants to spend all time possible with me. Somehow I've been so lucky to find a guy who is just as much into me, as I am into him. With a little smile on my face, I get up and take a shower. Using Tobias shampoo, and suddenly enjoying smelling like him. I change into my clothes from yesterday, borrowing an old high school football jersey from Tobias' dresser. I settle with a cup of coffee on the couch, turning on the TV. When there isn't anything to watch, I grab my phone and call Christina. She picks up on the first ring.

"Oh my God! Tell me anything, how is the date, where are you at?" She practically yells, and I instantly pull the phone a little away from my ear.

"Someone is fresh this fine morning. I'm not on any date, Tobias just left for work"

"He did WHAT?!" She gasps, sounding like I just told her he cheated on me. I roll my eyes.

"He had to go to work" I repeat, already regretting calling her.

"You texted me yesterday, telling me that he was going to take the day off. You know, so you could spend Valentine's Day together?" She says, stillsounding like he has done the worst thing in the world.

"That was the plan, but he is a cop, Chris! It's not his fault!"

"Did you tell him that it hurt you?"

"No, because it didn't"

"That doesn't matter, he needs to know that it's not okay. Or then he will just cancel dates whenever he likes. Can I ask; Is he even that into you?" I am just about to tell her to shut up, and give a long speech about that there's no doubt that Tobias is into me, but then there is a knock on the door.

"Hang on Chris, there is someone at the door"

"Enjoy your day" She says and hangs up. How weird? With hesitation I reach for the door, pull it open and almost drop the phone in my hand.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?" I ask, but I don't really listen to his answer. My eyes are glued to the big bouquet of flowers, resting in a shy smiling Tobias' arms. At some point he notice that I'm starring at the flowers, and he looks down at them as well.

"I've never really tried to buy flowers for anyone, is it too much?" I can't help but laugh, there must be about 100 red roses in that bouquet.

"Maybe a little over the top" I say, trying to grab the flowers from him, but then I notice a duffle bag by his feet.

"What's in the bag?" I ask, pointing down there.

"You remember when we texted the day before New Year's? We talked about going out Ice Skating together, but we actually never got to go there. So I thought that we could go ice skating" He opens the bag, revealing to pair of skates.

"But, I'm sure that they're closed off for the season"

"I know they are, but I found a little lake in the woods. And I'm 99,9 percent sure, that the ice is strong enough" He explain, looking hopeful that I will say yes. Why wouldn't I? I smile and grab the roses from his hands.

"Let me just put these in some water" I start walking towards the kitchen. "Do you even have a vase big enough for this?" I yell over my shoulder.

"Not sure. Can't you just put them in the toilet?"

* * *

><p>"So I guess you never received many flowers either?" I say, as we are driving towards the woods. "Since you asked me to put them in the toilet, and you were totally serious while doing it"<p>

"I don't see the problem, the water is clean" He says with a shrug.

"You're such a weirdo"

"I know, so I've been told" He says as the car stops, he jumps out and walks over to open the door for me. "But yet you are still here" He adds.

"I don't believe that I said it was a bad thing" I say, and reach up to kiss him on the cheek. He grabs the bag from the trunk, before we start to walk the through the woods. It doesn't take long before we arrive to a small lake, that is surrounded by a bunch of snow covered trees. It looks like a little winter wonderland.

"It's really beautiful" I whisper and sit down on a rock, waiting for Tobias to find our skates. As I put it on, and find it fitting perfectly, there is something in my head that clicks.

"How did you know my size?" I ask.

"I asked Christina"

"You did?" I ask surprised, remembering how she freaked out when I talked to her earlier.

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Because she went crazy when I told her that you had left for work"

"Did she now? Well, she must be a good actress then" He says and gets up, offering me a gloved hand. I take it and we make our way onto the ice, it's been years since I've skated so I hold on tight to Tobias' hand. After skating around for, I don't know how long, I start feeling a little cold. Tobias notices this and pulls me over to the rock, where he sits and wraps his arms around me.

"You know what would be nice right now? I cup of hot chocolate"

"Hold that thought" He says and reaches into the bag, pulling out a can and two cups.  
>"You got them from out store" I say with a big smile, as I take the little pink plastic cup from him. I already feel warmer from holding the glass in my hands, or maybe it's Tobias incredible sweetness that makes me feel warmer.<p>

"Did you just think of everything?"

"No, I actually forgot to make reservation some fancy place, but maybe you would like to come back to the apartment and then we could order take-away" He says, shoving the stuff back in the duffle bag.

On the way back it's really hard for me to take my eyes away from him, everything about him amazes me. I blush slightly when he catches me starring, and grabs my hand to bring it to his lips. Holding it for the rest of the ride. I still look at him as his hands are working with the door, and as soon as he opens it I take my chance.

"So I hope this Valentine-" He starts, but I him off by jumping onto him and kissing him forcefully. He stumbles back, hitting the door with his back, closing it that way. I don't who of us started to deepen the kiss at first, but soon it's heated and needy. We both start to push each other's jacket off, and after that moving on with the rest of it. As Tobias starts to walk towards the bedroom with me, still hanging on him, my phone starts to ring. We both look at the pile of clothing, and Tobias let's out a annoyed sigh.

"You should take it" He says, starting to putting me down. But I hold on to him.

"Fuck the phone, and whoever is calling. They don't get to ruin my perfect Valentine's Day" I say, bringing his mouth back to mine. He continues his route, and together we make it the perfect day. Or at least I hope he felt like that too, but I can only speak for myself, and that was, in every way;

The best I've ever had.


End file.
